El Legado
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Laura ha quedado sola despues de la muerte de Logan... o no? Temperance saca a la luz un oscuro secreto familiar y Seeley descubre que su pasado es una ventaja para la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos. Post Logan y en algun lugar de las temporadas 7 y 8 de Bones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Escribi este minific despues de ver LOGAN. Si llore cuando Laura le dice "Papi..." antes de que muera y decidi escribir algo que arreglara ese tristisimo final. Inicialmente era solo X-Men pero como no puedo con mi genio, inclui a mi adorado duo dinamico con una hibridacion con Angel... lo bueno de los comics y el fanfiction es que puedes cruzar la linea cuantas veces quieras siempre y cuando el resultado sea coherente y Dios sabe que me esfuerzo porque asi sea...**_

 _ **Gracias a Freferna2008 por aguantarme las locuras y escribirlo conmigo...**_

* * *

El movimiento era constante. Sentia que se balanceaba en una superficie blanda y unos dedos finos pasaban por su cabello con delicadeza... Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el asiento trasero de una camioneta, su cabeza descansando en el regazo de alguien. Todavia algo confundida miro hacia adelante y vio a un hombre en el asiento del conductor. Cabello oscuro y porte atletico, joven... No era su padre...

Se levanto de un tiron y saco las garras inmediatamente, sintio una mano en su hombro y ataco...

El grito de la mujer se confundio con el del hombre al volante y el chirrido de llantas de la camioneta al detenerse. Ella miro sus ojos. Nunca habia visto un par de iris de ese color, azulado verduzco y rodeado de un halo gris. Retiro las garras y la mujer se desplomo en el piso de la camioneta... Ella, le estaba acariciando el cabello mientras dormia? La estaba cuidando?

Sintio que la puerta se abria y el hombre tomaba en brazos a la mujer que ella habia herido... No se veia furioso o molesto. Desesperado era la palabra que describiria mejor su estado. La saco de la camioneta aferrandola contra su pecho.

\- Por favor Bones... Respira... Por favor, regresa...

Vio que el hombre se arrodillo y cerro los ojos. Que hacia? Laura no entendia porque no la habia atacado o porque no intentaba parar la hemorragia de la mujer. Solo movia los labios pero ninguna palabra salia de ellos mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Laura recordo la muerte de su padre y tenues lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Ver como Logan moria habia sido el peor momento de su joven vida y sabia lo que sentia el hombre arrodillado a metros de ella. Lamento haber asesinado a la mujer de ojos bonitos... Si solo hubiera preguntado antes! Ella estaba acostumbrada a defenderse pero en ese momento nadie la atacaba. La resguardaban e incluso la mujer intentaba mimarla, por un momento penso que su madre estaba con ella pero eso no era posible.

Sara Kinley estaba muerta. James Howlett estaba muerto. Charles Xavier estaba muerto.

Ella estaba sola. Sin madre, ni padre ni abuelo.

Que le quedaba en este maldito y ajeno mundo?!

De pronto, una inhalacion profunda salio de la boca de la mujer

\- Temperance! Oh Dios, gracias!

El hombre la abrazo mas fuerte, casi fundiendola en si mismo mientras la besaba mil veces en el rostro. Laura se dio cuenta que era su pareja o su esposa quiza y se sintio culpable por causarles ese dolor tan grande.

Se acerco timidamente a ellos. El hombre resguardo a la mujer que todavia tosia y respiraba con dificultad y la miro desconfiado.

\- Lo siento... yo pense que me llevaban otra vez a las instalaciones de Transigen. Yo... Soy Laura...

\- Sabemos quien eres... No pense que la atacarias asi... Casi la matas!

Hablo en español con rabia. El hombre estaba enojado conmigo y lo entendia. Yo mate al clon que asesino a mi padre en pleno arrebato de furia y aunque estaria en seria desventaja, era posible que este hombre quisiera tomar venganza...

\- Booth... No... Le grites...

\- Casi te pierdo, Temperance! Por mas que sea una niña debe entender que no puede ir por la vida ensartando a la gente en adamantium sin motivo!

\- Tu... Sabes que soy? Me conoces?

Laura los miro por primera vez con interes. El hombre tenia cabello y ojos oscuros como los suyos y los de su padre y ademas esa mirada salvaje que habia visto antes en los ojos de Logan.

El hombre se volvio hacia ella y Laura pudo ver nitidamente sus facciones. Fuertes, firmes, definidas. Ojos pequeños, mandibula prominente, mirada de cazador...

\- Booth... No la asustes...

\- Asustarla?! Temperance, como voy a asustar con la mirada a la hija de Wolverine?!

\- Conoces a mi padre?

El hombre miro a los ojos de la mujer. Vi con asombro que habian cambiado de color y el gris ocupaba una gran parte de su iris. La mujer se levanto con dificultad y me tendio la mano.

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Laura...

En ese momento me di cuenta.

La habia atravesando con mis garras en el pecho. Era una herida mortal, tenia que haber muerto a los pocos minutos y sin embargo estaba de pie, tomandome de la mano y llevandome hacia la camioneta. Su ropa estaba empapada en sangre y hecha jirones pero no veia herida alguna.

Llegamos a la camioneta y me cogio debajo de los hombros para sentarme en el asiento y que nuestras miradas estuvieran a la misma altura.

\- Tambien eres un clon?

La pregunta me sorprendio. Era un razonamiento logico deductivo avanzado para una niña de su edad. Siete años. Yo tenia casi la misma edad cuando vi por primera vez a...

\- Voy a darles espacio... Estare un rato en el bosque...

Sabia que Seeley estaba furioso. No con Laura en si, sino en la manera como se daban las cosas. La primera vez que me vio casi morir fue despues de la explosion que causo Gormogon en el auto alquilado en el que ibamos. Un pedazo de metalla se me hundio en el pecho y estuve sin latidos por diez minutos... Esa vez casi se transforma por el dolor y la rabia. Ha aprendido a controlar su ira y yo mis poderes. Las palabras salieron demi boca inmediatamente para detener su huida entre los arboles.

\- Seeley, no por favor...

\- Bones...

\- Te llamas Seeley?

La risa sincera y fuerte de la niña era una nota refrescante en medio de tanta muerte y desolacion que habiamos visto camino a Canada. Casi en la frontera, decenas de cadaveres destripados y cortados en pedazos evidenciaban que el Wolverine habia pasado por ahi...

Y ahora, su descendencia en pleno se reia de lo ridiculo de mi nombre.

\- Bones!

\- Recuerdo que cuando te conoci, te hice el comentario acerca de lo risible de tu nombre y me confesaste que lo detestabas.

\- Y con razon!

Laura y Temperance volvian a reirse a mis costillas. Al verlas reir a ambas me di cuenta que tenian identica sonrisa. Su alegria momentanea era musica para mis oidos. Merecian sentirse felices, libres y en paz de reir todo lo que quisieran. Pareciamos una familia. La madre y la hija gastandole una broma de mal gusto al padre cascarrabias. Les di una de mis sonrisas Booth patentadas y me acerque a ambas abrazandolas para hacerles cosquillas.

El hombre llamado Seeley tenia una muy bonita sonrisa y nos abrazo haciendonos cosquillas. Habia escuchado que su novia (Mi hermana? Clon de mi papa? Hija natural?) se llamaba Temperance y las dos nos retorciamos de risa en sus brazos. Ella intento empujarlo y los tres nos caimos al pasto chillando de risa.

Nos cansamos despues de un rato y nos quedamos los tres boca arriba, mirando al cielo mientras nos calmabamos. Extrañamente no habia sentido rechazo por el abrazo de Seeley sino mas bien senti la misma sensacion que cuando comiamos en la casa de los criadores de caballos.

"Una familia. Varias personas que se aman, se protegen y se apoyan entre si. Un lugar donde sentirse seguro, vivir y llamar hogar. Deberias intentarlo... Logan, todavia estas a tiempo..."

Ella habia escuchado cuando Charles hablo tendido en una cama ajena y mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre que facilmente pasaba por su hijo. Logan habia sido muy aspero al responderle al hombre que consideraba como un padre. Lamentablemente Charles habia sido asesinado por X-24, otro clon de su padre pero esta vez Transigen se habia esmerado en crear un asesino perfecto y sin sentimientos.

Logan habia llorado al enterrar a Charles e incluso Laura vio que se le formo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo decir nada frente a su tumba pues se consideraba directamente responsable de su muerte. Lo que mas le pesaba era no haber podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo de llevarlo a la comodidad de una vida descansada de un barco en alta mar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Padre, maestro, amigo, lider, hijo, familia, arraigo, hogar, todo eso y mas habia significado Charles Xavier en la vida de James Howlett.

Para Laura habia sido un abuelito inesperado que la habia aceptado, querido y amado como una verdadera nieta de su sangre. El le reafirmo que ella no era un experimento sino una persona, una mutante tal como el y su padre y la hija del Wolverine.

Le dio identidad y apoyo. La colmo de cariño cuando Logan aun no queria saber nada de ella. La comprendio y enseño a reconocer la inocencia y bondad que habia en ella y que quiseron quitarle a la fuerza en Transigen.

Luego, despues de su muerte, cuando ella y Logan quedaron solos, tuvieron que aprender a la mala a aguantarse, a soportarse, a quererse. Eran tan parecidos que sus personalidades y caracteres chocaban entre si como los lados iguales de un iman. El lado salvaje de ambos estaba muy presente pero Logan logro salir de su coraza protectora momentos antes de morir al sentir la mano de su hija sobre la suya y su cara de angustia al saber que se iba para siempre sin tener el tiempo suficiente para ser lo que debian ser.

Padre e hija.

Logro decirle tres palabras que cambiaron el corazon de la niña ya que reconocio sus lazos y sentimientos por ella.

"Laura... Mi Laura..."

Las lagrimas asomaron nuevamente a los ojos de la pequeña y ella se las seco con rabia y frustracion, sentandose de golpe y abrzando sus rodillas en un claro gesto de autoproteccion, gesto que Temperance y Booth conocian muy bien por experiencia. El hombre miro a su novia en un claro gesto de entendimiento mutuo y ella se levanto inmediatamente para ir a sentarse al lado de la pequeña, mirando el mismo punto perdido en la espesura del bosque a la que Laura dirigia sus ojos.

\- Se lo que sientes...

\- Escapaste cuando eras niña? Papa te rescato? Sabia de mi desde antes? Conociste a mi Mama? Como me encontraste?

Temperance suspiro y miro a la pequeña a los ojos, Laura vio que seguian grises y ademas ahora estaban teñidos de una tristeza honda y muy grande.

\- Aunque parezca fuera de contexto y logica, voy a empezar por tu ultima pregunta. Despues de eso, sera mas facil contestar a las demas...

Suspiro nuevamente mientras miraba al cielo azul de Canada. Iba a ser dificil explicarle a Laura que ella si era hija de James Howlett y no un clon de Wolverine creado en laboratorio.

\- Vinimos desde Washington DC. Vimos en las noticias que mataron a varios inmigrantes cerca de la frontera con Mexico y la forma de muerte coincide con los daños que infringe Logan al pelear. Vinimos aqui buscandolo. Yo herede sus habilidades de rastreo ademas de la fuerza sobrehumana y la capacidad de regeneracion.

\- Y las garras?

\- No. No herede las garras de hueso pero quiza alguno de mis descendientes si las tenga.

\- Y ya se lo has dicho?

\- Decirle que a quien?

\- A Seeley... Ya le dijiste que estas embarazada?

Mire a Laura con sorpresa y asombro impresos en el rostro. Como podia ella saberlo? Yo me acababa de enterar ayer mientras veniamos de camino hacia aqui. Senti un mareo en una de las estaciones de gasolina donde abasteciamos la camioneta y a escondidas de Seeley, compre una prueba de embarazo casera. Me encerre en el baño de la gasolinera a realizar la prueba y cuando vi que salio positiva segun las instrucciones, compre dos mas para asegurarme y matar el falso positivo.

Tres pruebas. Las tres positivas.

Laura miraba mi introspeccion con interes y al verme salir de mis recuerdos se encogio de hombros y me dio una explicacion no solicitada pero que se sentia en el ambiente.

\- Naci y creci en un laboratorio. Aprendi y me entrenaron para diferenciar olores de diferentes componentes quimicos mas la habilidad de rastreo que compartimos. Hueles a Gonadotropina Coriotica Humana, la hormona de embarazo.

Se me acerco y olfateo casi sobre mi. Ese simple gesto me hizo recordar a Logan. El hacia eso para saber si le decia la verdad despues de regresar de una fiesta. El bebia como cosaco y me prohibia el alcohol. Fumaba como chimenea y amenazaba con encerrarme si sentia el olor a nicotina en mi. Dormia con Jean Gray dia por medio y queria que yo fuera celibe...

Las palabras y la voz de Laura nuevamente me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

\- Tres semanas mas o menos. Ese es el tiempo de vida del embrion y si, es mutante como nosotras pero tambien tiene otra composicion. Una que nunca habia sentido antes, no puedo reconocer ese olor.

Sonrei y movi la cabeza. Por supuesto que no podria reconocer ese olor en particular. Jamas, en todo el tiempo de su vida en Transigen, en un ambiente esterilizado y artificial habia tenido la oportunidad de percibir las feromonas de un vampiro.

\- La composicion quimica que no puedes reconocer es debido a quien es su padre. Seeley es un...

El tenue sonido del movimiento de hojas cercanas fue audible para nuestros sentidos aumentados. Volvimos la cabeza en la misma direccion y vimos salir la figura de Wolverine de la espesura del bosque. Me puse de pie e intente ir hacia el. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veia y el impulso de correr hasta el y abrazarlo era demasiado fuerte.

Pero la reaccion de Laura fue diametralmente opuesta a la mia. Me cogio del brazo impidiendome seguir avanzando hacia la figura de nuestro padre y saco las garras de adamantium de inmediato, ademas de gruñir audiblemente y atraer a Seeley que se puso unos tres pasos frente a nosotras, cerrandole el paso a la figura que se acercaba y reconociendo el peligro de inmediato.

\- El no es Papa! Es el maldito clon que lo mato!

\- Que?! Logan esta muerto?!

* * *

 _ **Chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaaaaaan! Aparecio X-24! y Booth es Angel ademas de que Temperance tambien es un mutante y acaba de enterarse de mala manera que su padre biologico esta muerto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mi mundo volo en pedazos. Habia buscado a Logan por años y al tener esa pista en la frontera, convenci a Seeley para ir en su busqueda. Mi secreta esperanza era que el me llevara del brazo en una boda que recien empezaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza, que conociera al buen hombre que era Seeley Joseph Booth y que yo esperaba, secretamente por supuesto, se convirtiera en su yerno a mediano o largo plazo. Que viera crecer a su nieto...

Ahora todas esas esperanzas y sueños a futuro eran como hojas marchitas de arbol barridas por el viento.

X-24 saca las garras al ver a Booth frente a el. Percibe un aroma familiar y sacude la cabeza sorprendido.

\- Tu... Hueles como esa chica que lanzaba fuegos pirotecnicos...

Seeley no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Se ve como Logan, habla como Logan, tiene las garras de adamantium pero algo en su interior le grita que el no es el hombre que conocio en la Guerra de Secesion Norteamericana y con el que peleo codo a codo como un hermano.

En un momento ve a la figura de Logan lanzarse sobre el y Seeley apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar el ataque teletransportandose a metros del clon.

"Eso iba directo a mi cuello!" Piensa el vampiro llevandose una mano a la zona afectada. Sangre. Un leve rasguño. Aunque tratandose de adamantium, tiene suerte de seguir con la cabeza firme sobre sus hombros. Mira con rabia al hombre que cree que es su antiguo compañero de armas y se transporta hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- Que carajos te pasa Logan?! Acaso no me reconoces?!

El hombre sonrie malignamente y Booth empieza a dudar de lo que ven sus ojos. Logan jamas ha sido malo, llevado por su mala cabeza y a veces hasta sanguinario, pero maldad... jamas.

\- El próximo ira a tu corazon de vampiro y te matare frente a los ojos de los que amas.

\- El no es Papa! Es un clon sin alma creado en un laboratorio!

Booth intenta ingresar en la mente del hombre que tiene delante pero no llega a ver nada coherente, sin embargo siente una sed de sangre feroz y temible y una total ausencia de emociones y sentimientos. No empatia, no compasion. La niña tiene razon, tiene frente a el al asesino perfecto. Sabe bien que aun sin memoria, la mente de Logan seria un caos de arrepentimiento, remordimiento y agresividad. Lo que ha visto en este hombre no lo vio jamas en decadas...

\- Seeley maldita sea! Se esta lanzando otra vez sobre ti!

Laura salta sobre X-24 y empieza a apuñalarlo con sus garras de adamantium en el pecho como la primera vez cuando se enfrento con su padre y lamentablemente Logan no pudo ganar la batalla. X-24 se la desprende del pecho y la sostiene a distancia para que las garras no lleguen a el y recuerda la cara de la niña que lo mato por primera vez en su vida destrozandole el craneo de un balazo.

\- Tu! Maldita mocosa!

\- Como es que estas vivo, aberracion del infierno?!

Las palabras de Laura provocan a ira a X-24 y saca las afiladas garras de adamantium para atravezar con ellas a Laura y destazarla. Temperance intuye lo que va a hacer el clon de su padre y se teletransporta en el ultimo momento sacando a Laura del camino y arrancandola casi de las garras de X-24 para aparecer metros mas alla de la vista del clon asesino. X-24 la señala y grita.

\- Tu y esos mocosos van a morir justo despues de que acabe con el!

"Mocosos?" Piensa Booth "Porque hablo en plural?" Ahora no puede distraerse. Sacude la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos inutiles de su mente y nuevamente capta la atencion del clon.

\- Oye copia maldita! No subestimes a tu oponente! Ven y pelea como hombre!

X- 24 vuelve su atencion al vampiro dando tiempo a Temperance y Laura a ponerse a buen recaudo. Laura desea matarlo nuevamente para acabar de una buena vez con el pero Temperance la retiene.

\- Eres lo unico que me queda de Logan! No puedo perderte tambien! Por favor, Laurie!

Laura se detiene de forcejear. Mira los ojos grises y anegados en llanto de la mujer frente a ella y asiente abrazandola por su propia voluntad por primera vez y mirando como se desarrolla el transcurso de la pelea, visiblemente preocupada por Seeley ya que no sabe cuales seran sus poderes pero al ver a Temperance mirando expectante, confia en que pueda luchar con el clon a solas.

\- Sera un placer acabar contigo. He decapitado y hecho cenizas a muchos como tu...

Booth sonrie y empieza a moverse en circulos frente al clon.

\- No me hagas reir...No tu no tienes nada de especial y no eres Logan, eso es seguro. El no subestima a sus oponentes... o al menos ya no lo hace.

Booth se transforma frente a X-24, Laura y Temperance. Los colmillos, garras y musculatura saltan a la vista impactando a Laura quien se vuelve hacia Temperance con una mirada aturdida.

\- Que es el? Nunca vi esa mutacion en Transigen!

\- El no es un mutante, es un vampiro... no fue creado en laboratorio ni tampoco fue concebido geneticamente asi. Tiene una maldicion que pesa sobre el y sus descendientes directos. Y es tan fuerte cuando esta transformado que puede matar a ese clon infeliz... sinceramente espero que lo haga.

X-24 desenvaina las garras y se lanza contra el, cansado de jugar a acecharse al ver que el vampiro no va a dar el primer golpe o ataque.

Seeley esperaba esa reaccion. Estaba recostado en un arbol y espero el ultimo momento para teletransportarse, aprovechando que al clon se le trabaron las garras en los profundo del tronco del arbol para atacarlo. Siempre tenia las ballestas listas y disparo las estacas de muñeca hacia su cuello. Sabia que no iba a matarlo pero quiza lo detendria el tiempo necesario para llegar hasta ellas y teletrasportarse a algun lugar lo suficientemente lejos de ahi. Vio que lo hirio grandemente y sin perder mas tiempo saco las ballestas gemelas tamaño normal de su sobre todo y disparo a su espalda, dejandolo incrustado en el tronco el tiempo suficiente para teletransportarse, llegar hasta ellas y aparecer en su departamento en DC.

\- Que demonios fue eso?!

Pregunta Laura separandose de Booth, totalmente asombrada por las habilidades de pelea y armas del vampiro.

\- Mas de doscientos años de experiencia cazando vampiros, monstruos y cosas por el estilo... habilidad que tu padre tambien poseia.

Laura queda en shock despues de tamaña revelacion. Sabia que su padre habia sido integrante de un grupo llamado los X- Men y los comic que leia contaban las historias de ese grupo de superheroes mutantes pero jamas imagino que tambien podia ser cazador de seres paranormales en sus ratos libres.

Temperance se acerca a Laura despues de darle un golpe en el hombro a Booth por su falta de tacto al decirle las cosas a la niña. Mientras el vampiro balbucea una disculpa a su pareja, esta se coloca a la altura de la niña para empezar a explicarle.

\- Dejame Bones, lo hare yo y te prometo tener tacto esta vez.

\- Mas te vale o quedaras en celibato permanente hasta nuevo aviso...

El vampiro traga en seco ante la amenaza directa y descarnada de su novia.

\- Laura... Logan tenia mas de doscientos años. Yo lo conozco porque servimos juntos en la guerra civil y en la segunda guerra mundial. Ambos sabemos lo que somos... lo que no sabe es que soy su futuro yerno.

\- Y lo que tu no sabes es que...

\- Laura!

La niña cierra los ojos ante el tono imperativo de la voz de la mujer. No teme que vaya a causarle ningun daño pero si reconoce la autoridad de quien no le ha autorizado a revelar un secreto confiado solo a ella.

\- Ohh esta bien... no dire nada.

Seeley nota que ambas hermanas se miran en complicidad y que la mayor mira a la menor con ojos de advertencia, a los que la niña hace un ademan de cerrar la boca mordiendose los labios.

\- Que traman niñas Wolverine?

Ambas chicas clavan sus miradas de furia en el hombre que siente como la habitacion se va haciendo muy pequeña con ambas empezando a enfadarse contra el.

\- No nos digas asi!

Seeley traga saliva. Toma nota mental de no volver a enfurecerlas al mismo tiempo o de seguro terminara con su corazon ensartado en el extremo de un par de garras de adamantium.

. Ok... olvidenlo. Debemos comer algo y luego tu y to tendremos una charla a puertas cerradas.

Booth ve como Laura se tensa al escuchar sus palabras y al entrar en la mente de la niña, se da cuenta que esta dispuesta a defender a su hermana de el, si piensa en agredirla fisica o verbalmente. Se coloca a la altura de los ojos de Laura y le sonrie para tranquilizarla.

\- No te preocupes, Laurie. Nosotros no peleamos, solo discutimos.

\- No discutimos, hablamos alturadamente y asi es como hablaremos mas tarde...

\- Ya diselo de una vez, Temperance... el no va a molestarse, te lo aseguro.

Booth queda mas intrigado todavia al escuchar esa afirmacion salir de los labios de Laura. La muchacha llevaba poco menos de 4 horas de conocerlo y ya sabia sus reacciones primarias. Miro a Temperance pero esta esquivaba sus ojos de manera demasiado obvia.

\- No quiero leer tu mente, Bones...

Laura volvio a mirarlo asombrada. Vaya que los vampiros tenian muchas peculiaridades...

\- Puedes leer la mente? Como Charles?

\- Si te refieres al Profesor X, no. El no es telepata, solo ingresa a tu mente y ve tus pensamientos pero no puede manipularte mentalmente, al menos no como lo hacia el Profesor X. Logan te conto acerca de el?

\- Viajamos los tres en la limosina de Papa hacia el punto de reunion con mis amigos mutantes, hasta que X-24 nos encontro.

Booth y Brennan estaban conmocionados con la informacion que escucharon de labios de la niña. Se suponia que el Profesor Xavier estaba muerto por un suceso algo sombrio que afecto la Mansion X cinco años atras. Al final es Booth quien rompe el silencio con una pregunta tacita a implicita.

\- Charles Xavier esta vivo?!

\- Ya no. X-24 lo mato al igual que a Papa

Booth ve los rostros apesadumbrados de ambas hermanas y las envuelve en un abrazo calido nuevamente atrajendolas hacia el para infundirles seguridad. Para Temperance y Laura, Charles Xavier habia significado lo mismo: familia y arraigo. Una raiz desde donde podian desarrollarse, expandirse bajo su guia y ser ellas mismas.

Una vez que las sintio mas relajadas, se decidio a hablar.

\- Tenemos que presentar nuestras condolencias en la Mansion. Sabes que el Profesor no trataba exclusivamente con mutantes e incluso a mi me ayudo mas de una vez despues que Logan me llevara a la Mansion X y me lo presentara. El hombre era un santo y un sabio.

Laura aprovecho el momento para indicar lo que sabia acerca de la ultima morada de su querido abuelo improvisado.

\- Yo se donde esta enterrado, Papa lo sepulto cerca a la frontera con Canada.

\- Debemos llevarlo a la Mansion para que le hagan unas excequias dignas, Bones. Sabes que es lo justo para Charles y lo correcto.

\- No he ido a la Mansion en diez años, Seeley. Desde que me volvi mayor de edad y Logan no pudo retenerme mas... Charles era parte de mi vida, de mi familia, era como mi abuelo.

\- Yo tambien lo senti asi...

Laura suspira con pena y cambia la conversacion antes de que la melancolia le gane la partida y acabe llorando abrazada a Temperance.

\- Estamos a salvo aqui? Es seguro?

\- Si... soy un agente del FBI. El Jefe del departamento de Crimenes Mayores y Temperance es un agente externo en colaboracion con el Jeffersonian.

\- Soy una antropologa forense! Lo de agente es porque tu me lo pediste!

Laura se da cuenta de la implicancia de la aseveracion de Temperance. Los unicos cientificos que conocio eran los de Transigen y fueron los que hicieron todos los experiementos en ella. Aprieta los puños y mira sus manos, especificamente sus nudillos desde donde nacen las garras de adamantium... ella era una cientifica, pero especificamente que hacia?

\- Eres una cientifica... vaya, y que tipo de experiementos haces?

\- Mi trabajo consiste en identificar los restos de victimas de homicidio gracias a mi avanzado conocimiento de anatomia humana combinado con el conocimiento antropologico sobre el comportamiento humano. Tengo un excelente equipo de trabajo formado por el mejor entomologo reconocido a nivel mundial, la artista forense mejor pagada de EEUU, la mejor patologa forense de norteamerica, la fiscal mas aguerrida de la costa oeste, el psicologo y psiquiatra mas joven y con mas especializaciones y doctorados para su corta edad y por supuesto, el enlace del FBI que es en realidad el mejor agente del Hoover. Realizamos experimentos para encontrar al asesino o la mente detras de los asesinatos y nuestra tasa de resolucion es del 98% en todos los casos que venimos trabajando desde hace cuatro años. Las personas con las que trabajo son practicamente mi familia y todos nos apoyamos y damos la mano si uno en nuestro equipo esta fallando o tiene algun desfase ya sea personal, emocional o fisico. Confiamos en nosostros y nos queremos, pienso que a veces mas que una familia de sangre...

Un estomago ruge en la habitacion cortando la disertacion de Temperance y haciendo que ambas chicas rueden los ojos con fastidio y muevan la cabeza frente a un abochornado Booth que trata de apaciguar el momento riendo nerviosamente.

\- Lo siento chicas... pelear me da hambre.

Laura vuelve la cara hacia Temperance y pregunta con un suspiro de resignacion.

\- Asi son todos los hombres?

\- No... algunos son peores.

Seeley ignora los comentarios de ambas hermanas y en vista de que su estomago no va a darle tregua, decide ser el caballero que es y ofrece una comida a las damas.

\- Desean pizza?

\- Booth, no has hecho despensa en una semana y esa pizza dudo mucho que sirva ya.

\- Pues Parker no se quejo el otro dia...

\- Antes o despues que Rebecca lo llevara a emergencias?

\- Emergencias? Bones, la pizza que comio era solo del dia anterior y si su madre lo llevo a emergencias fue porque se golpeo el brazo en la practica de Hockey... ademas hablaba de pedir una.

\- Parker?

Laura pregunta algo confundida por el giro que tomo la conversacion. Hay muchos olores predominantes en este apartamento. Alcohol. Comida en descomposicion. Testosterona... El olor de esta joven mujer tambien esta impregnado en el ambiente de esta casa pero hay uno mas que no logra identificar. Es parecido al de Seeley pero diferente al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura pregunta algo confundida por el giro que tomo la conversacion. Hay muchos olores predominantes en este apartamento. Alcohol. Comida en descomposicion. Testosterona... El olor de esta joven mujer tambien esta impregnado en el ambiente de esta casa pero hay uno mas que no logra identificar. Es parecido al de Seeley pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

\- Tienes un hijo... y no es hijo de Temperance, puedo sentirlo en la mezcla de feromonas.

Mas que pregunta. Era una aseveración. Booth sonrio complacido de que la niña fuera capaz de hacer tamaña deduccion a su corta edad y con las habilidades que poseia. De seguro seria una excelente agente de aqui a unos años, llegada ya su mayoria de edad, si lograba encausarla en la senda correcta y Bones no la convence antes de convertirse en un empollon de laboratorio.

\- Si, tiene seis años. Es un año menor que tu.

\- Yo tengo nueve... y ya que tocamos el tema de hijos y niños. Y yo que? Vivire con ustedes?

Laura deseaba secretamente que dijeran que si. En las pocas horas que los conocia, sabia que tendria una magnifica oportunidad de formar una familia con ellos. El era gracioso, protector y mortal. Ella era inteligente, comprensiva y estricta. La pesadilla de cualquier niño normal pero el sueño cumplido de X-23, alias Laura Howlett. Aunque la pose de indireferencia que adoptaba era identica a la de su padre, ella rogaba que ellos quisieran tenerla como parte de su familia.

\- Te pareces tanto a Logan...

\- En realidad tienes dos alternativas. Puedes ir a la Mansion X y terminar tu educacion ahi...

Temperance miro a Seeley con cara de: "Enloqueciste?" Por supuesto que ella no iba a dejar que su hermana pequeña se separara de su lado ni un instante! Ahora comprendia a la perfeccion los afanes sobreprotectores de Logan para con ella a pesar de sus obvios errores y fallas de caracter. Entendio algo que quiso comprender desde hace diez años, cuando salio de la Mansion X para, segun ella, no volver jamas mientras Logan siguiera viviendo ahi.

El queria que ella fuera todo lo que el no era y la amaba tanto que la dejo seguir su propio camino, a pesar que eso significara no volverla a ver en largo tiempo.

\- Booth...

\- O puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros como Laura Howlett o Brennan. Como tu lo decidas.

Temperance habia visto la cara de repugnancia de Laura al estar en el departamento de Booth. A decir verdad a ella tampoco le gustaba ir a ese cuchitril pero habian quedado que los dias de trabajo se quedarian en el departamento de ella y los fines de semana en el de Booth... aunque a veces ella queria quedarse en su departamento y mandar un equipo de fumigacion completo y con lanzallamas a desinfectar esa mal llamada "casa de soltero"

\- No creas que vivimos en este... departamento. Esta es la madriguera de Booth.

\- Diras la ratonera...

\- Ey! A mi me gusta! Y no esta tan mal. Solo hay que saber acomodarse.

Laura miro lastimeramente a Brennan que imito sus ojos mientras ambas veian que Seeley intentaba poner alguna clase de orden en su cubil.

\- Segura que hay peores, Temperance?

\- Me puedes decir Tempe o Brenn... y si, hay peores.

Seeley suspira y se da por vencido. Si que eran exigentes las hermanitas Wolverine! Y gracias a Dios que no leian la mente sino ya lo estarian vapuleando por el sobrenombre que les habia puesto y del cual no pensaba desprenderse.

\- Creo que mejor pido la pizza y Laura...? No es necesario que nos des una respuesta inmediata sobre donde deseas vivir. Piensalo con calma y despues de conocer la Mansion X puedes comunicarnos tu decision.

Laura asiente y se recuesta en el sillon. Por lo menos le dejaban las riendas del asunto a ella. La afirmacion de Seeley fue respaldada por un movimiento de cabeza de Temperance y Laura decidio dejar esa decision para despues cuando esten en... un dolor en la parte baja de la espalda le impidio terminar su patron de pensamiento y saco un objeto largo y macizo de entre los cojines del sillon.

-Auch! Que es esto?

\- Un palo de Hockey... Booth!

. Lo siento, olvide que deje eso ahi...

Laura percibe otro olor y palidece mirando a Booth.

\- Dime que no tienes mascota! No quiero encontrar su cadaver por ahi!

\- Aparte de algunos ratones pericoteros, no hay mas fauna domestica aqui.

\- Gracias cariño...

\- Por nada, Seeley.

Laura se rie a carcajadas del sarcasmo de Temperance para con su novio. Seeley sabe lo que piensa la niña y ve la cara de desconcierto de su novia asi que decide intervenir antes de que la confusion pase a mayores.

\- Laura, es necesario explicar algunas cosas y poner algunas reglas entre nosotros tambien, como por ejemplo: Regla uno de tratar con Bones: Ella no usa sarcasmo...

Las carcajadas de Laura desaparecen y se sienta en el sillon mirando incredula a ambos adultos delante de ella.

. No puedo creer eso! Pero si ella acaba... Eso si era sarcasmo y de los buenos!

\- No es sarcasmo. Creeme, intente enseñarle a usarlo. Si no sabiendo el concepto pasa como una reverenda sarcastica, con pleno conocimiento de el, seria imparable... pero es inutil la faena. Un caso perdido.

\- No soy un caso perdido! Solo soy literal y si tienes ratones pericoteros!

Laura empieza a sentir los estragos del hambre tambien y antes de que su estomago la averguence decide llamar la atencion de ese par en medio de su "alturada" conversacion.

\- Vamos a comer o no?! Muero de hambre!

\- Pide la pizza, Seeley y ya sabes...

\- No Temperance... No voy a pedirla con piña!

\- Pizza con piña? Wacala!

\- Ves Bones, hasta Laura lo dice! Esta niña si sabe lo que es bueno!

\- Solo pide tres y nos ahorramos el esfuerzo de seguir argumentando...

\- Cinco carnes y queso en la orilla!

\- Perfecto Laura! Tu si sabes de comida! Choca esos cinco!

Booth hace puño y espera a que Laura estrelle su puño en el suyo, tal y como juega con Parker. Se puede ver a si mismo llevando a ambos niños al parque a jugar y a pasear y a los juegos de pelota o del equipo que desee integrar su pequeña cuñada. Tener una nena a quien cuidar y proteger entusiasmo al vampiro, aunque Laura seria mas bien una aliada en una pelea importante, por ahora Seeley Booth desea soñar en que tiene una familia normal y tipica y sigue el juego con Laura para molestar a su novia.

\- La piña es horrible en la pizza!

\- La pizza debe ser amarga. No dulce!

\- La Piña es para las ensaladas de fruta!

Gritan Laura y Booth al mismo tiempo mientras Temperance rueda los ojos. Son dos contra uno en la pizza, solo espera que el bebe herede su delicado gusto por la comida exotica y recuerda que tiene esa conversacion pendiente con su novio, todavia...

\- Digan lo que quieran, carnivoros. A mi me piden mi pizza con piña y punto final.

Una hora despues del almuerzo de pizza y unas cuantas bromas entre ellos, la niña cae rendida en el sillon y Booth la observa dormitar sentado frente a ella en el otro sillon de la sala. Cuanto tiempo habra pasado asi, antes de que la encontraran? Durmiendo en el sillon o en el suelo o en el lugar donde le cogio la noche? Es solo una niña, por Dios Santo! Porque esa gente enferma habia creado a esos niños desde el ADN de los mutantes mas poderosos? Solo con el fin de un ejercito privado? Sin importarles las vidas de estas criaturas? sin preocuparse por las almas de estos niños que habian sido entrenados desde el nacimiento para asesinos pero que en el fondo eran simplemente niños que deseaban lo que todo niño quiere:

Amor, familia, estabilidad, seguridad, pertenencia. Papa, Mama, hermanos. Un nucleo al cual pertenecer y llamar hogar.

Sin saberlo, Seeley pensaba igual a Charles y se hizo la promesa de darle a Laura lo que necesitara para ser feliz, si es que ella deseaba quedarse con ellos.

\- Es una sobreviviente, Booth. Una niña resilente que saldra adelante con nuestra ayuda.

Temperance lo abrazo por detras y luego se sento en su regazo para disfrutar de unos momentos a solas y decirle de una buena vez lo que tenia en mente pero la mente de su novio estaba todavia en lo que le hicieron a Laura en Transigen. Habian encontrado un celular en su mochila y al revisarlo, vieron horrorizados como se fabricaban en masa a los niños clonados y como fue la operacion de Laura para colocarle las garras de adamantium.

\- Esos experimentos malditos... Ella no sabe lo que es una familia, al menos no del todo.

\- No quieres que se quede en la Mansion Xavier. Lo se sin leerte la mente...

\- Bones, sabes que ese lugar es como el patio de juegos de Hodgings... explota cada dos semanas. Si desea regresar con nosotros, no se lo impedire pero antes de cualquier decision, quiero hablar con el nuevo director.

\- Con Hank? El es muy accesible.

\- Cariño, no creo que accesible sea la palabra correcta...

\- Pero siempre fue amable y cortes conmigo, flexible con mis horarios de clase. Scott Summers tambien.

\- Scott sentía una atraccion hacia ti... eso era comentado en la Mansion hasta años despues de que te fuiste. El profesor enamorado de la alumna aplicada...

\- Booth, Scott era diez años mayor que yo y si Logan se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia mi, lo mataba.

\- Oh vamos! El ya lo sabia, solo que estaba embelesado con Jean... que por cierto era toda una belleza mortal. El Fenix Oscuro...

Temperance se sintio un poco picada por el bichito de los celos y aunque estaba en el regazo de su novio y este la acariciaba sutilmente, cuidando de que Laura no despierte y los encuentre en una posicion demasiado intima, decidio darle una probada de su propia medicina.

\- A mi quien me gustaba era Bobby.

\- El chico paleta?

\- Era amable y sensible ademas de todo un caballero en todos los aspectos... y lugares.

Booth sabia la intencion de Temperance al hablar de Bobby Iceman. Si bien el cometio una ligereza al expresarse de Jean Grey, ella deliberadamente queria darle celos con ese recuerdo de su primer amor... que segun lo que vio Booth en su mente, no se limito a besos y abrazos furtivos. "A ese si debio matarlo Logan!" Penso furioso pero quizo devolver la moneda a su novia.

\- Y era gay.

\- No era gay! Yo lo puedo decir por experiencia!

Temperance se dio cuenta de la infidencia que habia cometido cuando los brazos de Booth dejaron de acariciarla, cayendo a los lados del sillon y su novio respiro pesadamente recostandose en los cojinetes del respaldar.

\- Temperance...

\- Y no estoy intentando ponerte celoso. Solo te digo lo que es cierto.

Tiro por la culata y Booth cada vez mas incomodo.

\- El chico se declaro hace años. Dijo que ya no podia mas con ese secreto a cuestas.

\- Seria bisexual porque yo no tengo nada que reprocharle...

\- Bones por Dios! Quieres que te arranque la ropa aqui mismo?!

\- Pueden dejar de hablar de sexo?! Intento dormir! Y acabo de sentir algo corriendo sobre mi casaca!

Booth miro hacia el sillon y vio una cola larga y rosada cerca del lugar donde Laura intentaba dormir sin exito. Luego vio un hociquillo y unos bigotes y sonrio.

\- Es Florence, la ratona. El raton se llama Rodolfo.

\- Dijiste que no tenias mascotas...

\- No son mascotas, son inquilinos indeseables.

Laura siente otro olor. Demasiado fuerte para su delicado olfato rastreador. Se tapa la nariz un momento y luego respira adentro y hondo, sintiendo nuevamente el aroma y mareandose un poco.

\- Y por que huele tan fuerte a licor?! Siento que me emborracho solo de olerlo.

Booth se sonroja ante la mirada de reproche de Temperance. Intenta explicar lo mejor que puede el hecho de que los olores en su departamento son tan fuertes que ambas chicas no entienden como Salubridad no ha venido a desalojarlo del lugar con todo y ratones.

\- Es mi whisky de canela...

\- Booth, vives sobre una licoreria. No es esa una explicacion mas razonable a la pregunta de Laura?

Laura rueda los ojos y mueve la cabeza imitando las expresiones de Temperance para con su bien amado noviecito vampiro.

\- Seeley, dime de muevo por que tienes un hijo...

\- Porque tuvo sexo sin proteccion hace años con una compañera de universidad.

\- Gracias de nuevo, mi cielo...

\- Por nada, cariño...

Laura vuelve a reirse a carcajadas de la rutina de los enamoraditos frente a ella. Oh si! Viviendo aqui jamas se aburriria! No señor!


End file.
